Choose Wisely
by XasaRa
Summary: Rachel is being held against her will...By the Jigsaw. short fic excluding the overreacting emotions and uneccesary drama.


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to SAW. I wish…

The surroundings which engulfed Rachel were more then horrifying. Of course, she didn't know that yet. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet. But she knew she was awake. She felt extremely groggy, and weak. She slowly opened her eyes, and blinked a couple times. She tried to focus, but it was difficult. She would have to lift her arms up and feel around. She went to lift them, and found she couldn't. She tried to focus a little more, and noticed that the room was pitch black. Her arms were tied behind her back, with very thin string. Her chest was tied tight to the chair she was sitting on. 'Obviously he wants my hands free, whoever this psycho is'. She pulled as hard as she could and freed herself from the weak restraints. The moment she did this, a bright light switched on. To her horror, she found a circle of rifles surrounding her, all the barrels pointing at her face. She screamed in horror, but they were muffled by duck tape. She closed her eyes and heard a click. A soft whirring noise and some static followed. Then, a terrifying deep voice came on

"Hello, Rachel. You have been a professional sniper for 6 years now. You spend your days and nights killing others you don't even know. My plan is to do the same. If you'll look around, you will notice a circle of US M21 Sniper rifles. These are your favorites, aren't they? I believe these are military rifles. If you dare, look down. 2 more rows, one at your knee caps and one at your stomach are also ready to fire at my will. The trigger to set off all 30 rifles is underneath your chair. However, there are 20 other buttons. If any of these other buttons is pressed, all the rifles will go off. You have 20 minutes to decide. Keep track of the time on your watch. Pick and choose, but choose wisely."

Rachel was in total shock. How the hell did she get here? She noticed that the guns were far enough away to give her a couple feet of leeway. What was she going to do? She got so angry that she ripped off the duct tape as fast as she could and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You bastard! Who the fuck are you! Take away these guns and fight me, you pussy!"

Suddenly, a buzzing sound came on. Then a loud gunshot. Rachel screamed in pain.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" looking down, she noticed that only one of the guns had gone off, and the back of her knee was bleeding horribly. She decided that this would be her fate if she kept insulting him. She would be tortured by being shot one by one, instead of all going off and it being over quickly.

She began to sweat. She looked around the room. It appeared to be like a bedroom, but smaller, and definitely bigger than a closet. It wasn't a bathroom; there were no sinks, no toilets, and no stalls. She searched frantically for anything, any type of clue to get her out of this mess. Along the wall, she noticed something written with a black marker. It read, "The answer to your problem lies next to you." She breathed heavily, and looked on the floor. Then she looked to her right, then as far behind her as she could see. Nothing. There was nothing there! "What the hell? That's bullshit! I don't want to fucking die!" she screamed. She moved her body, wiggling it from side to side. She suddenly heard a crumpling noise in her pocket. She reached inside and pulled out a note.

"If you read this, you have 2 minutes left."

"That's not fair! NOT FAIR! YOU TOLD ME TO!" Rachel was now sobbing. She couldn't get a grip on herself, or whatever reality there may be left. She immediately looked at her watch. 9:10. She had until 9:12 to choose. How could she choose, out of 20 buttons? She took a deep breath. She thought to herself. "If I don't they will go off anyway. My fate is up to me. I still have a chance. Ill just choose now."

Rachel reached below her and ran her hand over the button. They all felt the same, which didn't help her with her decision. She was sobbing and pleading with God to help her make the right choice. She closed her eyes and kept running her fingers over them lightly, telling herself she would choose when the button felt right. Sweat was pouring from her brow, and she was making soft whimpering noises. 'I can't…I can't hit something to end my own life…He's going to have to kill me first…Maybe I should….Oh lord, what do I do?" Suddenly her hand stopped, and her finger focused on one button. 'This is it, she thought' she sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, that freaky voice came on that haunted her ears, breaking her concentration.

"Time's up, Rachel. Oh, and by the way, your finger was on the right button."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed. But her screams were drowned out by the 30 gunshots drifting off into the night…

FIN.

Author's note: Wow that was a lot harder to write than I thought. It's not easy being as creative as the Jigsaw Killer. Please R&R and lemme know what you think!


End file.
